phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Candace Flynn
Candace "Candy" Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to Stacy Hirano, or less often Jenny and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Biography Early Life and Childhood Candace was born on the eleventh of July, fifteen years ago (Comet Kermillian) in Danville to Linda Flynn and an unnamed father. Baby brother, Phineas, was born 5 years later. ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo) When she was a toddler, her mother Linda Flynn met and married Lawrence Fletcher, a British man, whom she met at a Love Händel concert. Because of this, she grew to know him as her father, and calls him "Dad". With Lawrence came another little brother named Ferb. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "It's About Time!", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted") At her fifth-grade graduation, Candace's mother embarrassed her by bringing an inflatable object of some sort. Candace brought this incident back up when she was asking her mother not to embarrass her when Jeremy came over. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") Middle School In Middle School, Candace fell in love with a boy at her school named Jeremy after he bumped into her in the hallway. Her crush became something of an obsession, and over the years she began to watch him, and marked tiny things (such as him squirting milk out of his nose due to laughing) on a calender as "special moments." ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Teenage Years Phineas and Ferb's ideas began to become a bigger thorn in Candace's side when she entered her teens. However, lately, Candace has been beginning to participate in Phineas and Ferb's inventions, and has actually thumb|400pxenjoyed several. Candace auditioned for Super American Pop Teen Idol Star. She was the 100th contestant to perform on stage with PFT, which turned out to be Phineas and the Ferb-Tones. When PFT went on their city tour, Candace lost her audition to a musical blender. Jeremy gave her some advice to just sing, so Candace sang on stage one more time with Phineas and Ferb. Afterwards, she realized that her brothers were not a nuisance after all before Phineas announces that the band was retiring. ("Flop Starz") Eventually, Candace was one of the world's first time travelers, due to the fact that she interfered with Phineas and Ferb's schemes. ("It's About Time!") Candace went out to space when she accidentally entered Phineas and Ferb's rocket. Phineas and Ferb decided to retrieve her, and successfully, they did. They eventually ran out of fuel, causing Phineas and Ferb to stop by a milkshake bar, which turns out to be their star. When the trio get home, the rocket blasts off into space, leaving Candace dumbfounded. ("Out to Launch") .]] Candace was hired as a life guard at Lake Nose, where she started having hallucinations about the Lake Nose monster. She was fired due to this. However, when Nosebud was rushing towards the captain, Bob Webber, Candace pushed him out of the way. Mr. Webber asked Candace if she wanted her job back, which she replied by snapping and saying "Okay!" ("The Lake Nose Monster") Candacе developed an affection for Bango-Ru toys, and created her own, which turned out to be a mix of a cow and a frog. Displeased with the look of her creation, she discarded it in favor of Meap, a cute alien Phineas and Ferb discovered, and used him as her Bango-Ru when she and Stacy went to the Bango-Ru convention. ("The Chronicles of Meap") Candace eventually met Mandy, a visiting relative of the Flynns' neighbors. The two bonded briefly, but became competitive when Mandy asserted that her brothers's projects were far more impressive (and annoying) than those of Phineas and Ferb. Seeking to one-up Mandy, Candace insisted that her brothers build an amazing backyard fort, which quickly silenced Mandy. ("Thaddeus and Thor") At a pool party thrown by Jeremy, Candace found out that an adventurous Australian girl was capturing Jeremy's attention. Candace tried everything to get Jeremy to notice her, which eventually happened when Doofenshmirtz's schemes interfered with the pool party. ("De Plane! De Plane!") The girl turned out to be Jeremy's cousin. Candace went on a game show made by Phineas and Ferb after learning about Jeremy starring in a TV commercial. Jeremy and Coltrane eventually saw her on the game show and after it ended, Jeremy came by to congratulate her and told her she was on a whole new level. She eventually found out Jeremy was only a foot model in the commercial.("Let's Take A Quiz") Adult years In "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" we see Candace in the future. She has three children Amanda, Xavier and Fred. 20 years has done her a world of good personality wise. She is no longer obsessed with busting her brothers, whether she just gave up at one point or because they came to an understanding is unknown. When she mets her past self she actually wonder if she really used to be as crazy. There was also an alternate reality version of her. Alternate Reality In Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, when Phineas and Ferb shows up, Future Candace was still intent on busting them. But when she fails to get mom to them, the person who invented the time machine shows up, and when he discovers there's corn dogs, he decides to stay, leaving the time machine for Future Candace's use. She travels back to the day of the rollercoaster, where she drags Past Linda outside, where she sees Phineas and Ferb on the rollercoaster. When Future Candace went back to the future, it turned out her busting of Phineas and Ferb had resulted in a chain reaction, which causes Doofenshmirtz to take over the world. She manages to relocate the time machine and goes back to the day of the rollercoaster, where she stops Current Future Candace from busting Phineas and Ferb. After explaining things, they attempt to get to the time machine, but Doofenshmirtz rolls in on a giant tinfoil ball (which was the result of a recent battle with Perry), crushing the machine. The two goes to Phineas to seek help from him, but then Phineas points out thtat now that they fixed the future, the Alternate Reality Candace would no longer exist, which causes her to somehow blink out of existance. Personality Candace has the typical personality of a female teenager. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and fantasizing about boys, mostly Jeremy ("Raging Bully", "Flop Starz", "Day of the Living Gelatin"). She also strives for popularity, so much so that she actually stopped Linda from entering the backyard so she could enjoy her reign as Queen of the Beach ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). She loves to dance and sing; she's sung many a song over the summer, and even signed herself and Jeremy up for a dancing competition ("Nerdy Dancin'"). She once worried about singing in front of a crowd ("Flop Starz"), but isn't afraid to hum a tune or bust a move when alone or with close friends/family ("What Do It Do?", "Boyfriend from 27,000 B.C."). Adolescence has given Candace the opinion that she is the only one who "acts her age", unlike her grandfather in Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!. This is ironic, considering her daily frenzies. She also seems to think that adulthood is boring, and describes her mother as a master of self control ("Robot Rodeo"). Many a time, she has given Phineas and Ferb a dose of teenage attitude, by talking down to them ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") or holding her knowledge over their heads ("The Lake Nose Monster"). Despite this, Phineas still sings her praises, and offers her plenty of chances to take part in their Big Ideas. She also has a strong need for control and this causes repeated conflicts between her and her brothers. She always wants to be put in charge of when her parents are away, but rarely gets her wish. Her desire to bust her brothers stems from this need and because their projects always break the norm that she desires to live and maintain. It is very rare for her to be "seduced by the coolness" of their contraptions, and she often has to convince Stacy and her other friends that the boys need to be caught in order to be taught a lesson when in fact she just wants them to stop and be normal kids. ("Rollercoaster", "Put That Putter Away", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Thaddeus and Thor") However, she is less inclined to bust the boys if it benefits her. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Chez Platypus", "That Sinking Feeling") She has even seeked out the boys' help for her own gain ("Finding Mary McGuffin", "Fireside Girl Jamboree"). It is shown that Candace may have low self-esteem and feels unappreciated ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). Generally, Candace is prone to overreact to things, whether big or small. This is probably connected to her need to control things ("The Lake Nose Monster"). Candace freaks out easily Candace, as a teenager, is known to go crazy easily. In "Mom's Birthday," she states in her song, "I'm a little high strung, it's just because I'm young..." and in "Backyard Aquarium," Linda, Candace's mom, attends an author visitation for "high strung teens." When Candace freaks out, she usually calls her mother on her pink cell phone, and when Linda was finally up at the front table with the author, she receives a picture of Candace in the marine animal show. Candace looks like she is insane, and the author gives Linda the rest of the set of books free. Candace especially freaks out over Jeremy, trying to overanalyse every interaction they have. ("Cheer Up Candace", "The Baljeatles"). It is a rare moment when Candace is completely out of touch with what her brothers are up to: busting her brothers has incorporated itself into a vital part of her day. She once made plans to go to a spa with Stacy ("Spa Day"), though her obsession with Jeremy led to them missing their booking. There have been occasions where Candace becomes so wrapped up in her busting that she loses sight of the big picture, or completely misses her chance ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). She can sense when ground has been broken in her backyard ("The Flying Fishmonger"), and even gets suspicious when the boys aren't up to something. In fact, a simple suspicion led her to question her very identity, wondering what her purpose in life would be if she weren't trying to bust her brothers ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). Sanity Due to her behavior, Candace's sanity has been questioned throughout the series. She believes that she would not be able to get away with doing the same kind of things her brothers do, and this has actually been proven once ("Perry Lays an Egg"), which is why she wants to bust them. But with each failure, she is notably getting crazier. Her behavior becomes more frantic, she is prone to yell at her brothers more, and busting them becomes more of an obsession; she once called four different mothers to come bust their children, to "satisfy both the mom response and the bust urge" ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). Sometimes, she is completely unable to put the urge to bust out of her mind. She once spent a day out with her mom but couldn't relax or enjoy herself, because evidence of the boys' activity kept coming to her attention ("Hip Hip Parade"). Once, she did manage to put the boys out of her mind when she got the chance to hang out with her favorite band for the day ("Ready for the Bettys"), though she did spot them outside. Stacy's mom thinks that Candace is flighty and unfocused, due to her immature behavior, and barred Stacy from attending a concert with her. The girls concocted a scheme to try and prove her though it led to failure when Candace's busting urge cropped up again ("Robot Rodeo"). In the end, however, Dr. Hirano recognized that the girls have a solid friendship and ultimately allowed them to see the concert. Appearance Candace has her own set of trademark clothes. She typically wears a red sleeveless shirt with a dark red collar, white skirt, dark red belt, red socks and white dress shoes. On the occasion where her clothing was switched with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's, Vanessa commented that this made her look like a "walking candy cane". ("Hail Doofania!"). Candace has worn a white belly shirt with jeans on the occasions that she wants to impress Jeremy on a date. Both times she has done this, Suzy Johnson interfered with her date. 20 years into the future, Candace will have a face shaped like Linda's, but still have her unusually long neck and the same haircut. She will also wear a red t-shirt and white pants. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Her Fireside Girl Uniform is similar to her normal set of clothing, but with a color change in order to fit into their color scheme. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Relationships Phineas Flynn Candace and Phineas's relationship varies throughout each episode. Most of the time, Candace tends to be easily annoyed by Phineas' inventions, and sets out to bust him and Ferb immediately, due to the fact that she thinks she's superior. However, sometimes, Phineas and Ferb helps Candace to bust them, this being the fact that Phineas thinks that everything he does is innocent (which it is). On rare occasions, Candace is found participating in Phineas' inventions, sometimes tending to end up loving them and thanking him. Phineas loves Candace as much as a normal brother would love his sister, and vice-versa. Perhaps the greatest example of the two is when Phineas helped Candace retrieve a DVD to help her bust them. Candace saved Phineas instead of the disk when he was slipping off the bridge. ("Traffic Cam Caper") Ferb Fletcher Candace loves Ferb, but their relationship is really unknown due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks. Candace always tries to bust Ferb and his step-brother, but on rare occasions, Candace participates in their inventions. ("Chez Platypus", "Cheer Up Candace", and others) Perry The Platypus Candace loves Perry as a pet, but dislikes it when he sleeps in her room. She and Perry accidentally switched bodies when she tripped and fell into one of Phineas and Ferb's teleport device, causing her to be Perry the whole day. At the end of the day she realized that being a platypus is gross and she would never want to experience that again, especially the sweating milk part. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") Once when Candace went to get a glass of water in the middle of the night, she trips over Perry (who had received a red alert on his watch). She angrily yells at him and tosses him outside, which leads to Perry comically mimicking her. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") Linda Flynn Although normally they appear to have a normal loving mother/daughter relationship, it is somewhat strained. With Candace's repeated failed attempts to bust her brothers, Linda has begun to believe that her daughter is going insane. Ironically, despite Candace's every attempt to show Linda the boys' 'activities,' the only one Linda has ever caught in the act is Candace herself. ("Perry Lays an Egg") But in "Quantum Boogaloo", she sees them, only for everything to go back to the way it was. Stacy Hirano Stacy Hirano is Candace's best friend. They do almost everything together, from talking to each other constantly on cellphones to having a spa day together. Stacy sometimes tends to get seduced by Phineas and Ferb's inventions, causing Candace to have to run after her. ("Put That Putter Away") Stacy is usually Canadace's voice of reason, and she has given her advice over the series, which ranged from trying to enjoy Phineas and Ferb's summer projects to figuring out how to bust them. Stacy always helps Candace and encourages her whenever Candace feels like a failure. ("Flop Starz", "De Plane! De Plane!", et al.) She also stays on the optimistic side, which sometimes affects Candace's personality. There has been an instance where Candace and Stacy argued over the former always trying (and failing) to bust her brothers. The argument led to them "breaking up", losing their friendship. But the two reconciled in the end when Candace decided against busting her brothers for the day. ("The Lemonade Stand") Jenny Jenny is also a good friend of Candace's. However, not much of their relationship is known due to the fact that Jenny does not appear very often. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace and Isabella are close acquaintances. This could possibly be because of the fact that Isabella knows of Candace's crush on Jeremy, and Candace knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Jeremy Johnson Candace has a crush on Jeremy, occasionally bordering on obsessive. She often encounters him in the Googolplex Mall working at Mr. Slushy Dawg or Mr. Slushy Burger, but he occasionally appears at other places. Candace does not know of Jeremy's mutual infatuation for her. Candace asked Jeremy to the Girl's Choice Night of the Falling Stars dance, where he replied that he has been waiting for her to ask him. ("Out to Launch") When Jeremy bought the new Destruction Mayhem 3 video game, he called Candace and asked her to come over so they could play it together. Candace also hosted a gelatin party just because gelatin was Jeremy's favorite dessert. When Stacy and Jenny were stating their themes, Candace told them that her gelatin was shaped as Jeremy's head. ("Interview With a Platypus", "Day of the Living Gelatin") Jeremy called Candace and asked her to the Summer Cotillion. Candace spent a long time getting ready but was accidentally zapped into Phineas and Ferb's video game. When she defeated it, Jeremy came over and stated that Candace looked beautiful. ("Gaming The System") Jeremy hosted a pool party and invited Candace and Stacy over. There, Candace saw that an Australian girl, who was actually Jeremy's attractive cousin, Nicolette, was capturing Jeremy's attention. When Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz accidentally turned Jeremy's pool into a skating rink, Candace eventually caught Jeremy's attention, smashing into him on the way. Jeremy signs Candace's cast, where he writes C + J in a heart. ("De Plane! De Plane!") On Christmas Eve, Jeremy tells her that he sold his guitar to pay for the earrings he bought for her, and she gives him what he wanted for Christmas, a silver guitar. They embrace each other, bonded closer for the shared experience.(Christmas Vacation!) Meap Candace had a short relationship with Meap, initially believing that he was a Bango-Ru doll that had been made into a robot by her brothers, taking him in place of her failed fusion of a cow and frog to the convention as she found him cute. At the Bango-Ru convention however, he revealed his more dangerous tendencies, leading to Candace being kicked from the convention and banned from future Bango-Ru conventions. ("The Chronicles of Meap") In other episodes, she says "Meap" whenever she gets scared. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" , "Backyard Aquarium") Suzy Johnson When Candace called Jeremy's house, Suzy knew immediately that Candace had some sort of affection for him. She told Candace to stay away from Jeremy because she is, and always will be Jeremy's favorite girl. From then on, Suzy played evil tricks on Candace to stop her from hanging out with Jeremy, such as training her poodle to dislike Candace and siccing squirrels on her. Fortunately, none of them have succeeded in keeping the two apart. ("Comet Kermillian", "Interview With a Platypus", et al.) In "Suddenly Suzy", Suzy and Candace actually bond with each other, with Suzy saying that she only wants to make Candace look bad when Jeremy's around. Otherwise, she's "off the clock." Mindy Mindy shows interest in Jeremy, which could possibly be why she and Candace aren't on very good terms. Mindy asked Jeremy to sit next to her when Phineas and Ferb built a circus. Mindy also sent a picture of Candace in goth clothes when Candace and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's clothes got mixed up at the dry cleaners. ("Jerk De Soleil", "Hail Doofania!") Wendy Candace immediately disliked Wendy when both of them wanted the job position at Mr. Slushy Dawg. It is possible that Wendy also has some kind of affection towards Jeremy, which is why she wanted the job. Prior to the incident at Slushy Dawg, Candace oddly called Wendy on her cellphone when she was desperate to find someone to hang out with. ("Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") Abilities Candace has shown a vast ability in singing and playing instruments. She can play every musical instrument starting with the letter "B", including the banjo, the bass guitar, and balalaika. ('Mom's Birthday") She has a very good singing voice, and appears to be very durable, as she has been shown to fall down places, while still being relatively okay. She has a learner's permit and is excellent at parallel parking. It is currently unknown how well she can drive, however, though it has been shown that he obsession with busting her brothers can greatly affect her driving. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World," "Bubble Boys") Background Information *Candace, unlike the Flynns of her household, has a light shade of red hair. Her grandmother, Betty Jo, and her great aunt, Lorraine, as well have a similar shade of light red locks. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") *In the episode "Lights, Candace, Action!", Candace's voice actress (Ashley Tisdale) appears as her, in the edited version of the movie. *Candace is allergic to dairy products. ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Let's Take a Quiz, "Oh, There You Are, Perry") However, she can eat a cheese sandwich and cereal. ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Oh There You Are, Perry") *Candace is severely allergic to "wild parsnips", which causes large skin rashes on her face and causes her voice to change to a deep baritone. ("Jerk De Soleil") *Candace can play the guitar. ("Mom's Birthday") *Candace has acrophobia. *She likes to sing. ("Flop Starz") *She has a panic room, where she keeps a stuffed bear named "Mr. Miggins". ("I, Brobot", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") *She intends to name her future children Xavier and Amanda. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Spa Day") **It has been shown that she does indeed give two of her kids those names in the future, and also has a third child named Fred. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") *She has read the entire Holmes collection. ("Elementary, My Dear Stacy") *Candace's height is 5 ft 8 in (172.72 cm). ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") *An infrequent running gag is whenever Candace is ever caught on media (like cameras and such), the final product would always result in Candace looking ugly. ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Lights, Candace, Action!","Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Backyard Aquarium", "Let's Take a Quiz", "The Bully Code") *Candace's middle name is Gertrude. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Hip Hip Parade") *Candace's driver's license status is unclear. In "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", the song states that "little redhead gonna be a star with her learner's permit and an adult in the car", but in "Bubble Boys" Linda says that Candace is trying to earn her permit. It is more likely that the statement from "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" is correct, as Phineas mentions that she has her learner's permit in "Out to Launch". *She becomes Mayor for a day. ("She's the Mayor") Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Characters Category:Har D Har Category:Teens Category:Flynn family Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Fireside Girls Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls Category:Linda Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Females Category:Flynn-Fletcher family